


Ingenuidad

by VirVir



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: ¿Por que podría pensar Derek Morgan que la ingenuidad de Spencer Reid es un don y a la vez una maldición?





	Ingenuidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

**Morgan POV**

 

Por fin de vuelta en el Jet, de camino a D.C, a casa.

Este caso ha acabado con la resistencia de todo el grupo.

Ha durado más de un mes, con consecuencias horribles para demasiadas personas, incluyendo a uno de mis compañeros. 

Esta vez la Sudes atacaba a hombres jóvenes blancos de entre veinte y treinta y cinco años. Ella estaba obsesionada con tener un hijo como fuese, por lo que vigilaba, seducía, secuestraba, drogaba y violaba a esos hombres antes de matarlos. Incluso se atrevió a hacerse pasar por una testigo para poder entrar en la comisaria y averiguar lo que la policía tenía sobre ella. Pero para desgracia del grupo de investigadores y sobre todo del más joven, la mujer encontró allí lo que más tarde catalogaría como “El padre perfecto”.

Joven, guapo, amable y brillante.

Encontró al Dr. Spencer Reid.

Una noche cuando Reid ya se iba de la comisaria dirección al hotel en el que estábamos alojados, apareció la Sudes y le embistió con el coche mientras caminaba hacia su propio vehículo. Para suerte de todos, sin consecuencias fatales, solo heridas superficiales y algunos moratones de la caída contra el suelo.

Cuando la policía y el FBI encontramos por fin a Reid este estaba medio inconsciente y drogado, además de que la Sudes ya le había desnudado de cintura para arriba y le estaba besando mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de él.

 

_“Esa perra ha besado a mi Reid”_ pensó Morgan recordando lo sucedido unos días antes.

 

Estaba tan enfadado que los recuerdos no le dejaban dormir, al contrario que al resto de sus compañeros de equipo que habían caído rendidos nada más entrar en el avión.

En esos momentos Morgan estaba compartiendo el sofá del avión con Reid, no quería dejarle solo después de todo lo que había pasado, por si tenía alguna pesadilla con lo ocurrido. Ya que Morgan sabía bien que, si no estaba con él, Reid nunca pediría ayuda o consuelo a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

Era demasiado cabezota.

 

El joven estaba durmiendo profundamente. Morgan podía ver como su niño movía los ojos mientras soñaba con algo a la vez que habría la boca para respirar mejor.

Morgan bajo su mano del respaldo del asiento y la enterró entre los suaves rizos castaños del joven a su lado, tumbado y dormido.

 

_“¿Porque, esa tía, había tenido que escoger a Reid de entre todas las personas para hacerle algo tan cruel?”_ se preguntaba el mayor desde que se había enterado del secuestro de su amigo.   

 

Morgan sabia de primera mano lo irresistible que podía ser Spencer, ya que, aunque no salían juntos, ese niño ya le tenía atrapado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su dulzura inconsciente, su ingenuidad en los temas más humanos, su belleza, su forma de ser en general habían atrapado a Derek Morgan en una red de la que no estaba dispuesto a liberarse. Estaba enamorado profundamente de su pequeño genio.

Morgan jamás había estado tan perdido emocionalmente en una relación, aunque fuese solo por su parte. Y ese era el problema, no sabía cómo hacerle llegar al otro sus sentimientos.

Como había ocurrido en el caso anterior, siempre que Spencer se ponía en peligro, en algún momento, él se preocupaba hasta el extremo por Reid, pero el más joven atribuía esa preocupación a un lazo de hermandad que compartían desde que se conocieron, nunca a nada más profundo.

Si Morgan se enfadaba con Spencer por no contar con él cuando tenía algún problema, Reid lo atribuía a su condición de compañeros de equipo, nunca a que Morgan quería ser la persona que mejor lo conociese y a la que recurriese siempre que estuviese en problemas.

Cuando, alguna vez, Reid le confesaba a Morgan algo ocurrido durante su época de estudiante, Reid atribuía el enfado de Morgan a la fuerte moral del mayor y a la compasión que siempre sentía por el menor y nunca a que Morgan desearía utilizar todos sus conocimientos sobre criminología para acabar con todos los que hicieron sufrir en algún momento a Spencer solo por ser brillante.

La ingenuidad era una de las cualidades que habían hecho a Morgan enamorarse, pero también era el motivo por el cual ellos dos nunca estarían juntos, a no ser que Morgan fuese claro y directo con Reid, y aunque fuese claro con el castaño, no había ninguna garantía de que fuesen a acabar juntos.                                                    

Esa ingenuidad era una virtud, pero en estos momentos, para Morgan, era un gran obstáculo.

Pero en esos momentos, allí en el Jet, con la intimidad que tenía al tener a todos sus compañeros dormidos, al estar sentado junto a su “gran dolor de cabeza” que dormía plácidamente, con su cabeza a escasos centímetros de su regazo y al estar acariciando sin impedimentos sus suaves rizos mientras observaba su rostro relajado, sentía que su vida junto a Spencer podría hacerse realidad de algún modo.

Cuando Reid se despertase y todos bajasen del avión cada uno con direcciones diferentes, ya se preocuparía del futuro, de cómo hacerle ver a Spencer sus sentimientos y sobre todo de no asustarle con la magnitud de ellos.

En su futura relación, estaba seguro de que el ser ambos hombres no sería algo difícil de superar, lo que más temía era que Spencer tenía muy mala imagen de sí mismo y él mismo pensaba que nunca iba a haber nadie en el mundo que le fuese a querer por ser tan “raro”.

Lo que Reid no sabía era que lo que para él era “raro” para Morgan era “único”.

Pero eso pasaría después.

 

Morgan paso sus dedos por la mejilla de Reid consiguiendo con ello que sus dedos comenzaran a cosquillear, una sensación que le agrado y volvió a dejar a sus dedos jugar con el cabello del “bello durmiente”

 

_“Te quiero”_ susurro al oído de Spencer para que solo el pudiese oírle y así sus palabras formasen un sueño donde solo estuviesen ellos dos.

 

Luego se acomodó en el asiento y se dispuso a dejar que su mente vagase por un lugar y un momento muy diferente. Uno en el que estuviese, besase, acariciase e hiciese todo lo que los enamorados hacen con un Spencer despierto junto a él.

Lo que Derek nunca llego a ver fue como los labios de Spencer mostraron una sonrisa radiante tras su confesión.

 

 

**Reid POV**

 

Cuando se aseguró que Derek estaba completamente dormido tiro su almohada al suelo, como si se le hubiese caído por accidente, y trepo hasta el regazo de Derek, donde se acomodó para dormir, aun con la mano del mayor enterrada entre su pelo. Sin duda era un lugar mucho más cálido y confortable, un lugar en el que le gustaría estar por mucho tiempo.

Spencer podía ser el más ingenuo de todos los seres humanos, pero no por ello era tonto ni mucho menos ciego.                        


End file.
